Consequences and Breakdowns
by Ao Sekai
Summary: This is a filler gap and a standalone one-shot from Ashbear's Crimson Lies. The story is sometime between after chapter 41 and before epilogue of the story. Squall regained her trust and his redemption but still something's missing and everything is far from over. And she, as a sorceress, will she be able pull her knight back before he succumbed to his own darkness?


CONSEQUENCES AND BREAK DOWNS

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VIII belongs to Square-Enix and some of the scenes were based on Eternal Tiet's "To Honor Odin, Starship Troopers and Passions of Christ."

Crimson Lies and Disgruntled Chocobos belong to Ashbear. Not mine

Fated Fowls belongs to Kuchiki Jeane. Not mine again.

* * *

Author's Notes: When I was in 2nd year high school, my adviser was always reminding us that every time you committed sins especially when it is extremely severe no matter how many times had passed and somehow they'd forgive us. Time will comes and we will be collected from those mistakes we'd made and sometimes, the price is really high. That lesson, up until now, is one of my ways of living.

* * *

**_If you want to stop having trouble, then stop what you are doing. Otherwise, karma will come and go in a never ending cycle. The wheel of karma is run by our own sins. One sin is connected to another._**

**_ - A monk from the film "Art of the Devil 3"_**

* * *

_"Just tell them that I am willing to surrender dad. But please don't ever tell my ladies of what's going on. I'm begging you." He drives into tears, sobbing hard not because of what he's going to face but for everything that he and she is going to endure for the rest of their lives. Squall is speaking with Laguna through mobile phone._

_"If they want to arrest me, it should be at your residence not in front of mine." That time the World Council lead by the former president Mitchell was put down for good thanks to Alex's efforts to expose their anomalies regarding their intentions concerning the power of Sorceress once Rinoa Heartilly is executed._

_However, before their closure, they made another impact. They'd been able to expose Squall Leonhart's unethical behavior towards the Garden and to his subordinates. His involvement with the late sorceress and how he was able to steal money behind the Government's and Garden's back but for the commander he is unaware of the plunder crime case filed against him._

_Squall Leonhart then is given three options. One, he will receive a punishment for him enough to feel an extreme pain but he will get his freedom. Two, he can pay moral damages in exchange for escaping any heavy punishments he's going to face but Squall will suffer a lifetime imprisonment. He might never been able to see and protect his family especially his sorceress. And three, if he continues his hiding, the authorities, will declare a manhunt operation to kill him on the spot, and Laguna Loire will lose his position as Esthar Presdient for hiding a criminal. That's what the commander doesn't want to happen._

_At their house 9:28 pm_

_"Hon, I'm going to have a one week vacation together with my dad. Would you come along with Elizabeth?"_

_"Squall, you already know my answer to that." his partner said which is a good relief that she refuses. Though, he still ask, it's just he doesn't want to hide a secret to her._

* * *

Squall comes out from his former room in the Garden being escort by six SeeDs towards the Quad in handcuffs and SeeD uniform without his upper clothes, just pants and boots. He slowly walks up to the middle of two pillars and the whole Garden communities become witnesses. Two of them grab both of his forearms and reach for a chain at the pillars to chain him up and his legs. The third escort presses a button that forces Squall to raise his arms in a slanting position.

An officer comes forth reminding all the people of the Garden "We come here to witness the first ever public punishment committed by one of our own. Also, this serves as a warning to all of you, we will never ever tolerate these kind of behavior no matter who you are."

Nida approaches Squall and gives him the mouthpiece whispers. "Commander, here, this will help." And Squall chews on it.

The Trabia commander speaks "Commander Squall Leonhart of Balamb Garden, for the crime of adultery, betrayal of public trust, obstruction of justice, a conspiracy with the late murderess namedSorceress Rinoa Heartilly against the world, **plunder,…**"

Plunder? Wait a minute, there might be a mistake. Squall doesn't know what hit him. He admits he's guilty in other crimes but a plunder? How come that he is being accused of money stealing related crimes? He wants to yell "I DID NOT STEAL ANYTHING! WHAT IS YOUR MALFUNCTION!?" But doing so will just make him a fool. Take note, PLUNDER IS A MAJOR AND SERIOUS CRIME in any countries and Garden. Unknowingly, a tear escapes from his left eye now having the same feelings that Rinoa had when she was falsely accused of crime that she didn't even committed.

"And concealing of a crime regarding president's death; you are hereby relieved of your position as the Commander of Balamb Garden. You are also sentence to administrative punishment: thirty-two lashes." Then, a flogger prepares his whip and an A level SeeD starts counting.

_"One" (The sound of whip hits the flesh). (Ugh!)_

_"Two" (The sound of whip hits the flesh). (Ugh!)_

_"Three" (The sound of whip hits the flesh). (Ugh!)_

Not even reach the count of five, Squall drops his mouthpiece. He's gritting his teeth trying not scream but the whip is just like a knife cutting his flesh. He must have to bear it all alone. No one can help him at that moment. He's feeling all alone again since the death of Ellone, Rinoa and their connections with their friends are truly gone.

Meanwhile, Nida and Xu are the only people who feel pity on their now ex-commander. They couldn't no longer watch him by trying to focus their eyes on the floor but the rest of the Garden are not happy at first in the judges' decision for it should be death penalty but now they now fully understand. Punishing by death will be too easy on him.

* * *

"And they lived happy ever after". Her mother slowly closes the story book and put it on the nightstand and her daughter yawns "Elizabeth, it's getting late. You should sleep now." She says while covers her daughter with a blanket unaware of her knight's struggle.

"I love you mommy. Goodnight."

"I love you too sweetie. Goodnight too." She kisses her forehead then leaves the room.

She goes back to the master's room and about to sleep but then suddenly she feels another presence sitting on Squall's desk.

**_"Was that the right thing to do Sorceress Heartilly?"_**

"W-Who are you? And how did you get in here?" The raven haired woman asked, shocked.

**"My name won't matter child." **The elegant woman stands up, comes slowly towards her but she keeps her distance.

_**"Are you really that cold? Are you really that heartless?"**_

"Cold? Heartless? What are you talking about?" the young sorceress asks.

**_"I am talking about your knight. Do still you love him?_**

"I always love him with all my heart. And who are you to question that?" the young sorceress spat.

_**"Fool! As a previous sorceress, you cannot hide or run from me. You are too obvious."**_The woman said as she points her finger toward the young one's left chest. "

**_"You say that you love him but deep in your heart you still never forgive him. He tells you that he is going to have a vacation with his dad. That one is already out of ordinary for you and your daughter are only now his happiness."_**

* * *

_"Twenty-nine!" (The sound of metal whip hits the flesh). (Squall groans)_

The scream of his agony continues to hear at the Garden. He has a difficulty in breathing due to his broken ribs. His upper and lower body is so bloody because of the punishment. Aside from whipping him, he receives kicks, punches, and slaps. They even spatter him with a pail of water from his torturers every time they see his eyes close so he can't cheat on them. Worse, the last five counts starting at twenty-eight is the most difficult in flogging punishment in the Garden because the whip that previously uses is now replace by a metal whip that on its very end has claws.

_"Thirty!" (The sound of metal whip hits the flesh). (Squall groans)_

Squall falls down on his knee and tries to stand up barely. His blood is spreading freely on the floor he is standing in. The doctors are checking him if he's unconscious and Squall doesn't like it for they are only just prolonging his punishment, two more, two more and it will be all over.

_"Thirty-one!" (The sound of metal whip hits the flesh)._

By the time those claws of that brutal weapon lands on his back, the flogger carelessly, forcefully and strongly pulls it off from his body and it creates a lot of deep cuts. His skin has been or almost rips off. Squall screams very loudly, even louder than when he was tortured at District Prison and he is trembling in pain and every last five counts they are doing that. The witnesses still can bear to watch and doesn't show any feelings of remorse. For all the tortures he endured, this one is the most poignant.

_"Thirty-two!" (The sound of metal whip hits the flesh)._

His sentence is finally over as they remove the chains and Squall falls down on the ground trembling, grimacing in pain. The only way to escape the suffering is to lose consciousness to death but the excruciating pain pulls him back in reality. However, it doesn't end there, he must crawl out towards the exit as he begins to taste the wrath of Garden community while being accompany by his two escorts, and they even didn't' provide him any support. **"Get** **up! You piece of trash! Get up!"** said one of his escorts.

"Traitor! Traitor!"

"Immoral!"

"Adulterer!"

"Corrupt!"

"You should die a long time ago with that evil sorceress!" A female SeeD yells as she throws a stone on his head and he's busts wide open. Others are spitting him.

Meanwhile, a group of young cadets is able to free themselves from barricades, run toward Squall and they've been able to ward off his escorts. Then they start attacking him like a pack of wolves. The escorts are calling for a back-up to fend off his attackers. He is so powerless, defenseless and covering himself is the only way he could do to survive their onslaught.

_"Indeed, the evil sorceress died a long time ago at the hands of your so called savior without knowing his true colors. Now, at long last, the divine punishment is finally served for her knight. This is what you'd always been dreaming off before I come here. If you want your satisfaction for all of this then, I'll willingly give it to you but please don't make my love ones involved."_

Finally, reaching the main gate, they'd put an 'icing the cake by beating him up. "Take that you bitch!" And leave him… to die… unless a help comes.

* * *

"So, you'd lost your knight."

**_"He was consumed by his own guilt so he forced to end his own life in a thought he failed me but that was only a lie made by the enemies. You should remember this child: that fear, guilt and depression for his failures are the number one enemies for any knight. Those emotions will lead to his downfall and yours eventually."_**

The past sorceress gently puts her right hand on her chest over the heart.

_**"So many emotions, they just keep it right here and as long as they can, they will not let their partner know their sufferings."**_

**_"And the most important thing: every time a sorceress dies or killed evil, the knight is always the one who pays the price for her. Right now, your knight needs you as much as you need him. So, child please heeds my warnings."_**

The past sorceress disappears.

The sorceress frowns with worries. "Squall what is happening? How are you feeling?"

Two hours later the sorceress rolls over her bed, the sleeping pill that she takes seems has no effect on her and she is having now a dream. White lights get her attention as she rubs her eyes and surprise when a group of children with one teenage girl and an old man surround her and the sorceress stands up from her bed.

"Who are you children?" the sorceress asks. And the eldest girl comes forward with her hands severed.

"My name is Nicky and this is Robert, our school bus driver. He has only one eye. All of us were the victims of Deling City Bombings four years ago and we saw what you and your knight had been through. We all knew who you really were. And by the way, thank you very much for what you had done to us victims by giving us justice but…" She shakes her head slowly. "It's not enough."

"I think we already did. But why are you still here?" The sorceress asks with a puzzled expression.

"Sorceress and Knight are always intertwined: body, mind and spirit. However, your bond was overrun by doubts. Both of you have the ability to communicate through your minds. You know that don't you? However, you too made a mistake by not trusting him and trying to communicate with him before he made 'that decision' before your heart was filled with hatred, believing he had abandoned you. Both of you had lost your trust to each other."

Robert retorts sadly. "Knight Leonhart is almost reached his limit. Inflict more pain and he's going to break. Currently, he is paying for his crimes he committed against the world and to you. And it's going to continue when your daughter is old and smart enough to know the whole truth. And when that time comes you must stick together no matter what happens."

The sorceress asks. "Do you guys really know what's going on with Squall right now?"

Robert replies. "Actually, we don't but we can hear his cries always asking for your pardon."

Nicky added. "Both of you were victims of circumstances, forced to make painful choices. So, please, for the rest of our souls, forgive mister."

"Don't worry. I'll tell him when he comes back." She assures them. "But for everyone here, may your soul rest in peace."

"Thank you Miss."

One by one the souls of those victims fade away going up to heaven with happiness in their eyes. Peace finally finds them and the surrounding wherein the sorceress stand engulfed in a white and blinding light and then…

She rises up and catching her breath, sweating. Looking at the clock, it is almost five thirty in the morning. There's one and half time remaining before the sunrise reaches the world. She goes to refrigerator to drink water and walks back and forth to feel drowsiness.

Until…. A phone rings and she stops for a moment, narrows her eyes. Who the hell in this crazy world is making a phone call at that moment while the world is at rest?

She slowly gets the phone and answers it.

"Hello."

"Good morning ma'am. Umm, are you **Lauren Rachels**?"

Lauren Rachels, born Rinoa Heartilly, used that name to be with her love and daughter, though Squall really hates that name for a reason. She decided to change names so that the world will always believe that the evil sorceress is truly dead and being forgotten unless the historians tell them so. Decided to severe their bonds with their friends to protect them for they are hiding a dark secret, to live a normal life and to have finally peace.

The sorceress answers hesitantly, "Yes... speaking."

"Umm… I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep at this moment but…"

"But what!?" Lauren, seems annoyed and she wants the caller direct to the point.

"I'm sorry to tell you that Mr. Leonhart is now at the hospital."

The sorceress' eyes go wide and "What!? But why!? What happened!?"

"We just came back from our mission yesterday afternoon when we saw a figure lying at the Garden's entrance bloodied, beaten and dying. And base on his appearance we can't be mistaken that he is former commander Squall Leonhart."

The sorceress gasped then nervously asks the name of the hospital and the caller tells her that there is a van outside of their residence to pick them up. But as soon as the sorceress makes her way to the exit an about to open the gate of their residence, she feels suspicious. "Wait, who are you people? And how do you know Squall?"

"We do understand you but…we will explain when we get there." He pulls out his mobile phone and dials the number then he gives it to her.

"This is Esthar Presidential Palace speaking."

"President Loire?"

"Lauren!? Lauren!? Is that you?" the man asks.

"Yes!"

"But Lauren please, you should hurry. There is no time to explain He needs you NOW! I beg of you. Please, save my son." The president is begging, crying.

The sorceress is now stricken with panic. "Okay, Okay I'll be there with my daughter." She hurriedly picks a sleeping Elizabeth up and rides on to the van towards hospital and finally, they reach their destination which is his room. The sorceress is being meet by the two guards standing on each side of his room. They lead her to his room and remind her not to bring Elizabeth there and as the door opens she sees Laguna sitting on a chair covering his face and tears already fall down to his cheeks.

"President Loire"? She asks with a puzzle look on her face.

"Lauren? Oh! Thank God you're now here." The president hugs her tightly and she hugs him back.

"You're the only one who can save him. He did it to protect us, to protect you and Elizabeth."

Since the sorceress doesn't have any idea of what transpired, Laguna finally leads her to his room and when she did, when sees Squall, her eyes are met by a horrific sight. "Oh my God! Squall!" She covers her mouth shocked while shakes her head and tears dwell on her eyes. She has no idea that his condition is worse than she imagined. Her knight's body is full of bandages, his face and legs are full of bruises and he is just there…staring in space, unaware of his surroundings although his beautiful features are still there. The ones Mighty Lion Squall Leonhart who had full of pride is now just a shell of his former self, totally broken and it seems there are no cures or remedies for this. Even Laguna seems a little bit of surprised when he left, he is still unconscious.

"Now everyone, tell me what happened to him?" she yells.

All of them exchange glance and one of the female SeeDs speaks choking in tears clenching her fist. "He was accused of many crimes and he voluntary surrendered. He didn't want to make his family worry .Fuck the World Council too. Do they think we don't know that they're responsible in Deling City Bombings killing our love ones then made cover-ups He and his former wife Trepe were the only few people who helped us. And worse they accused him of plunder."

_"What!? How could they frame him up that easily? The Garden itself knows that he's not capable of doing that? Yet_ even _in those two years of our separation he still couldn't. How could…wait…"_ Lauren just remains quiet trying to playback all those events before the attack on Garden three years ago. Could it be… well, she will just try to confirm it later and then the male SeeD angrily retorted and explained to her the consequences if he doesn't voluntary surrender, the way they were treating him while paying his sentence and how was he when they left him outside the Garden entrance. Lauren gasps at what she's heard just covers her face with her hands crying _"Oh Squall, I didn't know, I didn't have any idea that what had you been through is worse than mine because… because I'm already dead to the world evil."_

"Lauren, about the plunder case they filed against him. They came up with evidences against him. It's just…" Laguna said, but he wasn't able to continue that story because of sobs. The doctors came back to check him and surprised also while explained that it's a miracle that he's able to wake up from extreme punishment.

Unfortunately, all of them put their guard down when Elizabeth catches a glimpse of her dad and she starts to scream. "DADDY! DADDY! DAAAADDDDYYYYY!" Elizabeth is trying to reach him by her mother stop her by holding her tightly while cries hysterically, kicking and screaming. "Mommy, is he going to die?"

"No Sweetie, Daddy is going to be fine. I'll make sure of that. I promise." The mother cries with her, and then she gives those people a very sincere thank you for helping them and tells them that it is her turn for making his fast recovery and Laguna will take care of Elizabeth.

_Three days later, 10:30 am._

She is so exhausted, doesn't eat too much or even drink water unless her body calls for it. She never leaves his side except when the doctors medicate him and change his bandages. Time to time, Laguna is making calls and of course he makes sure that his grandchild can communicate with her mother. Lauren just came back to his room and gently brushes his hair away from his face; still, there is no any progress on his broken state.

"Squall, talk to me. Please. Tell me, what should I do to make you feel any better?" she asks softly as she reaches out and hold his hand kisses it and then she lands it on her cheek closes her eyes. By the moment she open her eyes again she sees Squall looking at her and she froze.

_"Squall." _The sorceress stands up from her chair, finds a new hope at the latest development, she calls the staffs and explains those events moments later. The doctors tell her to continue on supporting him by showing how much she loves him. Then she comes up with an idea by letting him out of his room via wheel chair with her. They go to the garden of hospital and Lauren is amaze at the plants and flowers planted there, same with the fresh air.

The sorceress goes there to pick some flowers and shows it to her knight. "Squall, look, they're beautiful isn't?" Squall remains absent minded but when he sees two butterflies fly in front of him, he gaze upon them, trying to reach for it like it was his first time to see those insects.

She tells him softly. "Squall, that's we call a butterfly." A smile forms on his face. His lover is so happy on his little progress.

They decide to rest for the night and as they're about to enter their room, Lauren sees Squalls eyes focus on something that comes to their way and Lauren follows him through. It is a child, same age as their daughter, lying on a gurney being carry by medical staff which has 3rd degree burns with no chances of survival.

And then something inside his mind had switched on after they finally put him back on his bed. And his eyes went wide. "Elizabeth?" He said softly at first and then he was starting to get delirious. "Elizabeth!? Elizabeth!? Where's Elizab…aaaaaggggghh! He cried in pain because he forgot that his wounds were still fresh.

The sorceress reassures him and holds his face firmly to look at her. "She is fine with Laguna." Stroking away his hair from his face she wraps her arms around his neck and he leans on her embrace while she raining him with kisses. And now, this is the right time for her to ask him questions although she fully understands his reasons of not telling her his situation.

"Squall, how did you end up like this?"

"Did you remember our first night together at the cabin in Trabia?" His lover nods.

He is catching his breath. "That bastard Mitchell sent a spy to check on me if I was doing my job on hunting you. We were unaware when that spy was able to take pictures and used it as evidence. His last wish was to make sure I suffer just in case I kill him since you're dead at his hands."

Squall closes his eyes first to gather up courage, takes a deep breath and he finally speaks as he reaches for her hand. "This is my punishment for what I did to you on those two years. This is my KARMA so please forgive me. I am so sorry for everything." He's crying heavily.

Lauren then releases her hand and holds his face. "Apology accepted if want to feel that way. But, Squall, forgive me too for making you worry when I left Garden, for leaving you, for doubting you. I was so selfish because the only thing that I did was thinking of my own feelings." Squall nods. Then she wraps her arms around his neck and Squall leans his head on her chest sobbing.

She continued, "Squall, about your wounds, we have to do something …"

Squall suddenly grabs her arms, stops her, grimacing in pain. He knows what that gesture means, "No! Don't do it. Somebody might see you." Squall said in a low. "Please, think of Elizabeth, think of our friends who made sacrifices for us. Besides I was trained for this kind of torture. Remember?"

"But Squall, you're going to die from infections and…"

"I said don't! Why are you such a stubborn one!?

His partner doesn't have any choice but to follow him and wrap her arms around him once stream from her eyes as they heard knocks from the door and Lauren opens it, the visitor is one of the SeeDS who helped them bringing some documents and folders and gives it to Lauren and he explains. "Umm, here. These are the copies of their evidence in the plunder case filed against him."

Lauren immediately gets the files after the man left and it shocks her when she sees those. It is the two proposal projects that he signed before the attack and it shows it to Squall that shocks him also.

"Lauren, I only agreed to sign these proposals because Garden are not only for missions but a public service as well. But…"

"But what?" the sorceress puzzled.

Squall tries to playback some events and some point it looks somehow weird to him that why there were too many delays on those projects when the World Council made an announcement on television though they'd had enough funds. Until weeks passed they contradicted their statement by saying it is impossible now and it won't be happened. But the funds they'd gathered, where did it went? Just disappeared like a bubble? And then Squall finally remembers, "That's it! I knew it! Those funds, they used it on those explosions. They hired a bomber!"

"Oh! God!" she only muttered. In fact he might be also accuse of being one of the accomplice on those explosions by providing funds, however what surprised her next, he grabs those files away from her hands and started to torn it apart. He was screaming loudly at plunder case.

"But I did not steal anything! Garden did not believe me and they called me a corrupt person! The World Council also knew it. How!? Why!?" he was crying again clenching his fists. "I just wanted to serve my country!"

Lauren immediately embraces him. "Squall, they may not believe in you, but I do. You always have good intentions. They'd used it to their advantage." Being with him is the only comfort she can offer. His pain kills her fearing that he will come to a point that he might end his own life. And what hurts her more is her helplessness on him.

Squall is now starting complains on too much headache; his bandages are filling with fresh blood so she calls for medical staffs and they're doing some treatment. The doctors remind her that Squall should take rest now and not to stress him too much for he was able to function normally thanks to what he had seen earlier.

_"I curse you Jefferson Mitchell and your World Council for everything you'd done to all of us. You killed innocent people, taking away their parents; you'd separate us, you forced Squall to brand me as a criminal. And now this, you broke him, even in death; you still put us into a misery. If Hyne would let me access to that Hell where you are right now, Gods please help me… help me to eradicate your very existence along with your soul."_

_One week later at their house…_

"Daddy!" Elizabeth hugs him very tightly. Her enthusiasm helps them a lot. She always makes their life livelier. She stops for a moment tells them that she will get something from her room and when she comes back she gives it to her father.

It is a drawing of him holding a sword protecting her and her mommy from a scary monster. _So this is who I am for her. Don't worry, I promise that I'm going to be stronger for you and mommy._

He laughs softly. "Wow! You already know how to draw. Very good sweetie and as a reward you will get something from daddy." Squall reaches for a big package and gives it to her, for him it's not much and when the child opens. It is "Fated Fowls" and "Disgruntled Chocobos" merchandise with a complete package. In exchange, Squall will keep her drawing and her daughter gives him a kiss on his cheek.

"Dad, can I ask you something?" the child said.

"Sure go ahead."

"Um… does daddy gets punish too?"

"Of course, because… daddy is so bad" Squall said sadly.

"Why? I don't see you bad." Elizabeth asks curiously.

"Yes, it's true Elizabeth. Daddy hurt…"

"Squall...that's enough." She said softly as she goes to bed and lovingly wraps her arms around his shoulders offering comfort. When she looks at Elizabeth and the child said she will go back to her room to look after her presents. Squall is unaware of her presence while having conversation with his daughter.

"Rinoa,"

She cuts him off by putting her fingers on his lips. "Squall, don't. Now, who is the stubborn one?" She claims his lips with hers. Then he tells her a story. "Well, after they beat me then left to die. I was already accepted my fate. I would welcome death so willingly and when I'm about to close my eyes then I heard a voice."

"Whose voice was it?"

"At first it's very unclear but time after time it gets's clearer until I could identify it… It is Elizabeth. She saved me. She saved me. " Squall wraps his arm around her and continued. "When I found out that we had a daughter I was so happy. And that gave me a reason not to die."

"Squall, she saved me too, she kept my sanity. The moment they'd captured me I already accepted my fate too. I was picturing you looking at the horizons, blaming yourself. I wanted you to stop but you still came, you didn't give up on me even though you're about to break. You brought me back to our daughter." She was rewarded with a deep kiss on the top of her head.

_"Elizabeth, you including your mom deserves a happy life just like you would in those stories you are hearing every time before you go to sleep. And yet, I, your own father was the one who deprived you of that. Those first two years of your life, you lost so much everything. Yes everything. Elizabeth, just in case you see these scars on my body don't ever be afraid. This is my punishment for my betrayal, for abandoning you and your mom and most of all for lying to you. I wish, I wish, you could forgive me someday. "_

"Squall, I learned a lot from the past few weeks. That a sorceress is not always should being protected from the powers she possess but also should protect her knight too from his own demons so, Squall Leonhart, from now on if there's something bothers you or have any nightmares; don't ever hesitate to tell me. I am your sorceress and I'm right here to protect you too, always and forever. Please, remember that."

"I will. I promise."

_"It's so easy for us to remind our love ones all the sins they'd committed against us but we barely remember all the good things they'd done for us. And to the ones who had been hurt by them sometimes, we are so blind to see that decisions we made have consequences that will and might lead them to whatever decisions they're going to make."_

* * *

The reason why I included those bold paragraphs about that monk's reminder in this story because I think it fits to them, the price of their decision to prefer to live living in a lie and keeping a secret to their daughter then at least they're together.

Well if you're curious about the movie "Art of the Devil", we'll I'm warning you. IT CONTAINS AN EXTREME BRUTALITY AND GORE SO WATCH IT ON YOUR OWN RISK.

I was inspired to write this one-shot for one of the reader gave a review of that story said something like **Rinoa is only thinking her feelings. What about Squall felt?** This story also was started while watching a 'life changing' shows last Holy Week. It's also good thing that the author of that story decided not make continuation of Crimson Lies after all what they'd been through. Sorry to say that this story came late and my brain always drained thanks to my work so. I want to purchase a notebook so that I can write in private and peacefully.


End file.
